The Devil Wears Prada
by 5ummer3quin0x
Summary: Meet Rose Hathaway-an average, young and beautiful woman living it up in the best way a girl could in NYC. Perfect and innocent, right? WRONG. She's a top-of-the-line, dangerous spy-or used to be. Now, she's a beautiful, (still)light-fingered, trigger happy rouge spy with an unquenchable thirst for revenge and trust issues with even her family. You can imagine the Christmas dinners
1. The Beginning

**Special**** thanks to WideEyedDreamer01 for allowing this story:**

**Disclaimer:Parts of this story belongs to WideEyedDreamer01;the rest is purely mine.**

**Disclaimer-Richelle Mead owns VA**

Revenge. Too little dissatisfys and too much kills. Literally.

I'm Rose Hathaway and I'd spend half of my lifetime juggling revenge and life itself. Some people call it a double life, others call it an alter ego. I call it a hard 'n' busy life. 'Cos my life was never easy from the minute i knew that i supposedly wanted for murder, selling classified information, theft, hacking into the FBI's system and the list goes on. Whoever had framed me had made sure i had suffered the worst of the worst and made a dent in my previously happy life. If you call working as a spy for the FBI happy.

I'd admit, it had stung when the company i had worked for tirelessly and faithfully turned around and stabbed-or tried to-me in the back. Figuratively and literally. With the help of my loyal friend-the only one left at that time, really- i fled to NYC. The most unpredictable for a spy to flee to. Who would, in their right mind, when they're on the run, go to the busiest and most populated city on Earth?Me, of course. Now, i spend the rest of my hard-working life teaching art and a part time self-defense class. The only link to my dark and tainted past. My new-found friends-Lissa, a graduating doctor and Mia, a beautian and part-time plastic surgery would be shocked to think that I, a seemingly obedient, loud and supposedly college graduate was and is still, a spy?

Being chased out has it perks, being accidently attacked by your mobster father was one of them. Despite his shady background and cocky attutide, we managed to work together. I just stay low for him, and he tips me off the FBI's trusted agents. Even if I have to kill for information, I will do anything to clear my name. I'm slowly gathering enough information to bring down the FBI, but word has it that there is a bigger party. I have a feeling more will join the game. I don't know if they're on my side or not. But I don't won't need the help. For 5 years I've stayed alive. And i will continue to do so. Agent Rose Hathaway is yet to make an appearance.

The cops are on high alert for me. But I'll be waiting. Years of practice comes in handy now. Because I'll always be waiting and watching. Always.


	2. Beta'd Chapter1

Revenge. Too little dissatisfies and too much kills. Literally.

I'm Rose Hathaway and I've spent half my life dealing with revenge. I personally like to call it The Hard n' Busy Life because my life was never easy. I knew that my life would never be easy from the moment I committed my first offence, stealing. It escalated throughout the years. I went from stealing a few things here and there from malls to stealing classified information from the FBI's system and selling them to whoever paid me most. Apparently, the latest news is that I'm wanted for who framed me sure had made sure I suffered the worst of the worst.

I admit, it did sting a bit when I found out that the company I was so faithful to; the company I worked tirelessly for had stabbed me in the back, or tired to at least, both figuratively and literally. With the help of my most loyal friend, the only friend I had, really, I fled to New York City. I've worked for them long enough to know that NYC is the last place they'll look for me because honestly, who in the right mind would run off to the most densely populated city in America?

Through the years, I realized I needed a job to survive. There's no one here to pay me for stolen information now, so I got a few jobs. I became a full time art teacher, and a part time self-defense instructor. As much as I wanted to let go of my old life, self-defense was the only thing I was good at. It was the one thing I didn't want to forget from my  
dark and tainted past. I made a few more friends here, thankfully. Just because I was on the run doesn't mean I don't need a social life. Runaways need friends too.

They're both doctors of sorts. Lissa's still in her final year of medical school and Mia's a beautician but her real talent is in her side job- doing plastic surgery. Of course I didn't tell them about my past. I wouldn't risk their lives by telling them who I really was. I was a spy, I still am but now, I work for no one. I work to clear my name.

* * *

**This is the beta'd version of chapter one...thanks to my awesome and dedicated lyd-2212 **


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys! I'm currently down without internet-I'm using my aunt's computer-I'll be able to update around next time?Until then, I have a chapter written up and will send it to my beta, who will do the updating, yeah? Please co-operate with me...also, i ahve a very good friend of mine that is awesome at animes..if interested PM me to make your story alive on youtube!


	4. Bittersweet Thoughts

I never liked animals, especially cats. They always had that certain gleam in their eyes, that hidden wildness in them. It gave me shivers just thinking about it. I never told anyone this particular furry little problem, except for one. Well, I never really told him, exactly. He sort of guessed it because he knew me so well.

-Flashback-

_We sat together in silence, admiring the beauty of the sunset. In an odd twist in our odd world, it felt almost normal. 'Almost' simply because while 'exploring' one another, secrets and feelings weren't the only thing we discovered. We found knifes, guns and other hidden weapons. The thing is, there weren't any badges. Nothing to prove that we worked for a government organization at all. Without question, we knew what we were. We both knew exactly what kind of lives, what dangerous jobs we each had. We were spies. I didn't know how he did his job but I for one didn't have much free time. It was a wonder how I managed to spend, what, 2 hours, 45 minutes and 57 seconds with him, not that I'm counting._

_A rustling noise came from the bushes somewhere behind us, breaking our comfortable silence. Almost like a natural animal instinct, we positioned ourselves, bodies on high alert, ready for any attack. Suddenly, thoughts of beautiful sunsets and normal lives were gone as we faced the shadows of the trees and bushes behind us. The rustling noise became more frequent, and with judging by his stance, he was ready for anything. Hand poised near his him, assuming where one of his weapons would be. The noise got louder and the bushes parted to reveal-_

_"Meow"_

_A cat. One stupid, brown and black striped cat. I immediately sprang up; ready to kick it's sorry tail back to whatever hellhole it came from. It's a mystery how this bundle of horror found it's way to an isolated area in the woods._

_The cat ran past me and sprang up to perch itself on the ledge beside the god behind me. The cat rubbed against his biceps, raised it's head slightly, only to reveal something tucked in his collar. So that's why it didn't try to bite me. It's a trained cat. With slender, careful fingers, he took the mysterious note and read it aloud, his accent coming out heavier than before._

_'Can I be your best man at your wedding?' – A.I_

_My companion turned bright red, an emotion that was odd to see, breaking the badass aura he carried._

_"That'll be hard since you'll be on tomorrow's papers making headlines as the latest missing man." He muttered under his breath._

_I grinned and asked, "You know Adrian?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed, just in time for said person to step out of the shadows._

_"Well, would you look at that? Three undercover spies at the same place, at the same time. What a wonderful coincidence!" Adrian mocked, with that smirk plastered on his face. I shook my head and sighed at his silliness while my partner simply rolled his eyes._

_Trying to steer the conversation away from a less dangerous topic, I blurted out the first thing I saw-which was the bundle of fur and meat._

_"How did you know I liked cats anyway" I questioned Adrian._

_"You don't" replied a Russian voice._

* * *

_"Come on, let me be your best man." Adrian begged. "My 'best man' speeches are the best! I can share stupid stories, make jokes and- Hey! Where are you going?"_

_While the self-absorbed Adrian talked about his 'amazing' public speaking skills, we walked away, not wanting to hear anything else._

_"Okay, wait a minute and listen to one joke, please!" I shrugged my shoulders and turned back towards him. I mean, why not?_

_"Listen to this. There are three rings involved in a wedding. Engagement ring, wedding ring and suffer-ring! Get it? Wait- Hold up- GUYS, STOP WALKING SO FAST!"_

_Honestly, his jokes were really lame but I had to admit, it did bring a smile to my face._

-Flashback-

Despite many of Adrian's wedding jokes, we did end up at the altar. But a spy's life is never simple, and neither are relationships.

* * *

**I am sincerly sorry for this long wait, in my defence though, my beta had some technique issues with the betaring, however it was worth the wait. Why?, because you have to thank her for the amazing adrian and the best man jokes part! Woo hoo! you rock lyd-2212!**


	5. Silenced

**Hey guys, I'm back!Okay, maybe i don't deserve applause...please forgive me! Now, i just wanted to hear from you guys...is the wait getting too ridiculously long or you guys don't mind waiting until a little email from FF pops up in your inbox and you read the previously to remember the story...do you guys even want a previously bit?And,one last thing...length of chapter ok or does it need to extend?**

**Hope 2 hear from u all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Silenced"**

**ROSE P.O.V**

I paced around the room, my stomach twisting into knots. I glanced at my watch, slowly ticking away. Minutes suddenly felt like hours. He was supposed to call 10 minutes ago. Where was he?

10 minutes may not seem very long, but in my line of work, it's so much more. It only takes 10 minutes for someone to catch up to you. It takes five to attack. But they only need less than a minute for you to let your guard down, just long enough for them to aim a bullet straight through your heart.

After 15 minutes, my blood started to boil. I wasn't known for my patience. Time is precious and I'm not fond of wasting it near a telephone.

I was about to plot his death when the phone finally rang. I admit that I stomped towards the phone like an angry child denied a treat.

"What took you so long?" I barked. That bastard had the nerve to laugh. "I swear, laugh some more and the next funeral I attend would be yours."

I heard him chuckle for a bit more before he cleared his throat. Back to business. "The FBI's suspicious. They're starting to think that there's a mole among us and they're running checks. They're screening everyone. Looks like they're not taking any chances this time."

I smirked. "It's about time. Who would have thought that it was their very own detective?"

"Oh you don't need to be worried about me, Rosie dearest. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself but I appreciate your sweet concern." I could practically hear him grin through the phone.

"Shut up. And don't call me that," I growled.

"Sure thing, Rosie Poo." At this point, there were a thousand and one things I could have said to him that included mocking his masculinity. I glanced at my watch, realizing that we're taking too long. It only takes two minutes to trace a call and I'm not taking any more chances."Your little 'treat' is waiting for you at the usual spot, still thinking about you I assume, because of that 'friend' you hired." He informed me and I smiled evilly.

I ran into some hobo on the street, telling him that I would pay him 20 bucks and his next meal if he would lure the idiot who helped frame me into one of the darkest parts of New York.I muttered a small 'thanks' and was about to end the call when he said, "Be careful Rose." No more nicknames, no more jokes. This was serious business.

"You too," I hesitated. "Christian."

**LATER...**

In these dangerous times, it was like an unspoken rule that once the sun sets, you should already be home. Doors locked, windows closed. No one comes out after dark because that's when the drunks and the drugged appear, along with the more sinister type of people. Basically the people you don't want to mess with.

Everyone's safely in their homes except for me. This was my domain, my territory. I have been mistaken as some lost, innocent little girl in the past but I've proved them wrong.

I stalked down the street with only revenge on my mind. I had a job to do and I'm going to finish it tonight. From my combat boots to my dark hood, I looked nothing like the innocent girl I was mistaken for. It was evident on my face that I was going for blood. I look far from lost pure. I was vicious. I've been in enough fights around this part of town to get the message across that I was not to be messed with. So after a while, everyone left me alone and stayed clear. Wise choice, if you ask me.

The neon lights were bright in the dark night, the kind that you could easily spot from miles away. I stopped outside my target's restaurant, slipped my hand beneath my cape and cocked the gun. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I was ready.

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

A small group of highly skilled and deadly men and women stood in various, hidden spots around the rogue, awaiting my command. At the last minute, we swapped her target with another man who had no idea what was going to happen, except being told that his sins would be forgiven. Oblivious idiot took one look at the money and complied instantly.

Everyone stiffened as the rogue slipped her hand inside her coat, and just for a second I saw a flash of silver on her wrist. To anyone else, it was just a bracelet with a small heart but to me, it was so much more. Memories started flooding back, memories that I tried so hard to forget.

_The sweet smell of her silky, long brown hair. The fire in her eyes- _"Enough." I told myself. Now isn't the time.

But yet, this person, this rouge reminds me so much of her. I tried to convince myself otherwise, telling myself that she was too slim, too...dark. It couldn't be her. But the way she moved, it was too similar.

No. I can't be her. I haven't seen her in three years but I would have know if it's her. She may have changed jobs, phone numbers and addresses to keep me away but I've been keeping tabs on her. This...person can't be her. I was sure of it...at least that's what my mind's telling me. My heart thinks otherwise.

I heard a small "click" from the cocking of a gun. I shook off my thoughts and was back to reality. I had a job to do.

I eyed the others, silently telling them to get ready. I watched her move and mentally counted down.

_3... _She glanced to her side.

_2... _She took a step nearer.

_1... _It's time.

I gave the signal and lunged forward. In one swift movement, I ran towards her, scooped her up and knocked her out. Her hood fell, revealing her face and I froze.

_No. It's her..._

**ROSE P.O.V**

I couldn't remember anything else after I cocked the gun. The only thing I remembered was the familiar scent of aftershave.

My head was pounding and I could feel the bruise on the side of my face throbbing. Slowly, but painfully, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred at first, letting my eyes adjust to the florescent lights and the dark figure sitting at the side of the room. I couldn't make it out at first, but after a few seconds, I realized that the figure was reading. Where was I?

Curious, I sat up instantly, ignoring the sharp burst of pain at my side. I carefully turned myself to the side to get a better look at the mysterious figure. Huh, a western novel. I took a deep breath and immediately recognized the familiar scent of aftershave. I took a good look at my captor's face.

His chocolate eyes bore into mine and sent tingly feelings through my body. His appearance barely changed, save for the slight tan on his face. He looked different from the last time I saw him but somehow, still the same.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Dimitri."

* * *

**Did you guys have fun guessing the POVs?I hope you liked the twists i put in there...don't forget to answer my questions and to**

**REVIEW!**

**Until next time**

**Oh, and one last thing...readers of Beautiful Hunter, i'm deeply sorry but you're going to have to wait a bit longer for the next update. My USB got kicked while it was plugged in the computer monitor on the SAME day i planned to update, and stupid me didn't save a backup copy...however, since i will be writing up a new copy, you guys are very welcome to review or PM ideas you MAY want to be included in the story...of course i won't tell you whether I'd used it or not and whether I'd changed it...that's for me to know and you to find out..**

**See ya later!**


End file.
